A great variety of knives, cutters, safety cutters, and cutter apparatuses are known. Features variously found in prior knives, cutters, safety cutters, and cutter apparatuses include mechanisms and devices facilitating, for example, blade deployment, blade depth adjustment, blade change, or blade storage.
It would be useful to be able to provide one or more of: a cutter with a mechanism or device that facilitates improved, advantageous, or otherwise desirable or useful deployment of a blade from the cutter; a cutter with a mechanism or device that facilitates an improved, advantageous, or otherwise desirable or useful blade depth adjustment for the cutter; a cutter with a mechanism or device that facilitates an improved, advantageous, or otherwise desirable or useful blade change operation for the cutter; and a cutter with a mechanism or device that facilitates improved, advantageous, or otherwise desirable or useful blade storage within the cutter.